Katsura Kotarou x Reader : Ikanaide
by RegalQueen79
Summary: Reader insert


Ano... Zura emang chara boge sepanjang hayat sih tiap muncul di episode gintama, gak peduli seserius apapun episodenya (kecuali pas benizakura arc, dia bisa diajak ngomong normal sama takasugi). Dia bahkan lebih konyol dari gorilla (yang kadang bisa serius juga). Well, biarin juga biar boge tapi bogenya kakkoi. Heh..

Saa.. di fic ini aku sengaja pengen bikin dia jadi chara agak serius. Maap maklumin yak kalo mungkin dia OOC.

Warning?

Oneshot, Hmm.. slight angst, Humor garing

Have a nice reading!

Katsura Kotarou x Reader : Ikanaide

"Mou ii kara! Mengapa sulit sekali menjelaskan padamu bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu! Dasar tidak peka!" kau berdiri dengan wajah merah karena marah dan malu. Matamu berkaca-kaca karena genangan airmata. Setelah melemparkan kalimat itu, kau membuka pintu geser yang menampakkan anggota Joui—yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan—di depan pintu. Dengan perasaan tak tentu kau hanya melenggang begitu saja menjauhi mereka yang terlihat panik karena ketahuan mencuri dengar. Kau berjalan pergi berusaha menjauh dari Katsura sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu menahan tangis. Rasanya muak sekali melihat tingkah Zura yang tidak pernah peka itu.

"Katsura-san..." para anggota Jouishishi mulai menggumam iba pada ketua mereka yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dalam diam. Pemuda itu seperti sedang merenungi kejadian barusan.

 _'Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang.. Perasaan_ _(Y/N-chan)_ _selama ini.. perasaanku selama ini... Betapa bodohnya aku membiarkan_ _nya_ _menanggung luka yang sama dengan yang kurasakan_ _..._ _'_ tangan Katsura mengepal diatas kedua lututnya.

"Katsura-san... lebih baik cari (L/N)-dono sekarang sebelum terlambat.." usul salah satu anggota Joui yang lebih tua dari si pemuda rambut _smoothing_ -an itu.

"Sou desu, kalian masih muda. Kalian masih belia, masih perlu belajar dalam urusan cinta" kata yang lain yang sudah beristri sok menggurui. Yah, sebenarnya memang kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berkeluarga sih.

"Susul dia. Hiburlah dia Katsura-san.. bukankah selama ini Katsura-san selalu cerewet jika membicarakan tentangnya?"

"Sou desu, sou desu. Katsura-san juga mencintainya kan?

 _'_ _Katsura-san juga mencintainya kan?'_ pertanyaan itu mengena di kepala Katsura. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

.

.

Kau terdiam menatap langit berwarna oranye dari atas gedung salah satu persembunyian Jouishishi, membiarkan Elizabeth duduk diam disebelahmu sambil sesekali menghibur menggunakan papan andalannya.

"Mou ima wakanaiyo.. Eri.." Aku-mu putus asa. Kamu bukanlah tipe perempuan yang dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kau sukai. Melihat betapa beraninya kau berteriak seperti itu pada Katsura membuat Elizabeth sadar bahwa kau sudah diambang kesabaran. Kau sudah sangat lelah menunggu kapan Katsura akan memberi umpan balik atas perasaanmu.

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak dia selalu menganggap ucapanku hanya lelucon. Tiap kali aku berusaha memberi _hint_ dia pasti mengalihkan pembicaraan kearah lain. Padahal dulu mudah sekali memahaminya... karena kami memiliki masa lalu dan rasa sakit yang sama.. kenapa susah sekali bicara dengannya yang sekarang.."

'Kau boleh menangis. Seseorang tidak harus menahan tangisan supaya terlihat kuat. Semua manusia pasti pernah menangis. Tidak salah untuk menangis sesekali' Elizabeth menunjukkan papannya padamu.

Airmata mulai menetes begitu saja setelah kamu membaca tulisan penguin setengah bebek itu. "Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.. melihatnya yang tidak merespon apapun membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa setelah ini.. ah hazukashi.." kau menunduk dan memegang kepalamu dengan kedua tangan karena pening.

Kamu sudah biasa mencurahkan semuanya pada Elizabeth. Malahan Elizabeth jauh lebih perhatian padamu daripada kepada majikannya si Zura boge. Disaat seperti ini Elizabeth selalu menemanimu. Pria dibalik jubah penguin itu sudah seperti orang yang akan mengguruimu disaat kau merasa down seperti sekarang. Kau tak sebodoh Zura untuk ikut tertipu siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik Elizabeth. Kau bahkan sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu.

"Maa.. sepertinya aku akan menginap di Yorozuya lagi malam ini..." kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap kearah distrik Kabukichou di kejauhan.

'Katsura-san memang bodoh dan tidak peka sampai-sampai membuat seorang gadis menangis. Tapi dia pria sejati, aku yakin dia akan mencarimu'

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang ini padanya" pintamu sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan mulut. "Aku sedang ingin menjauh untuk beberapa saat. Onegai.."

Elizabeth hanya menepuk pundakmu pertanda ia mengerti.

"Arigatou. Kau memang Senpai terbaik di Jouishishi" kau tersenyum bercanda sembari memeluk Elizabeth.

'Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik kita makan udon instan ini' Elizabeth mengangkat papannya lagi.

Kau tersenyum dan mengusap pipimu yang mulai kering.

"Ah sou. Aku sampai lupa tadi membeli udon" Ia membuka cup udon itu dan kalian berdua pun mulai menghabiskannya perlahan-lahan.

Kalian tak sadar bahwa dibalik pintu dibelakang kalian duduk Katsura sedari tadi bersandar di dinding sembari mendengarkan.

.

.

"Nandayo, kau bertengkar lagi dengan suamimu? Mattaku, kau pikir ini rumah orangtuamu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya pulang disaat kalian sedang bertengkar? Hah?" Gintoki dengan nada malas membalik halaman komik Jump-nya sambil tiduran diatas sofa.

Kagura sibuk menghabiskan nasi dan lauk yang kau masak tadi dengan lahap. Sedangkan Shinpachi sudah pulang di jam selarut ini.

"Nyam... nyam.. nyamm.." gadis china itu bahkan membuat suara berisik ketika makan. Ia merasa sangat senang tiap kali kau datang karena kau selalu bisa mengubah bahan makanan di kulkas yang meski hanya beberapa gelintir saja bisa menjadi menu makanan baru. Di rumah itu tak pernah ada sosok seorang wanita yang memasak di dapur jadi mereka tak pernah merasakan masakan home made. Malahan terkadang mereka tidak makan secara teratur.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu malu mendengar kata suami yang Gintoki ucapkan. Mulutmu menggerutu kecil sambil menyeret keluar futon dari dalam lemari si rambut silver.

"Memang harus kemana lagi aku pergi? Ke kuburan Kaa-san, Tou-san? Ke rumahku yang sudah jadi arang dan abu?" kau menggumam pada diri sendiri saat meletakkan futon di sebelah milik Gintoki. Meski hanya gumaman Gintoki masih bisa mendengar suaramu.

Gintoki tahu masa lalumu. Kalian sudah saling kenal sedari kecil, bahkan sebelum Takasugi dan Katsura bergabung di sekolah milik Shouyo Sensei. Gintoki tahu penderitaanmu, dan kamu juga tahu penderitaan Gintoki. Karena kalian memiliki masa lalu dengan rasa pahit yang hampir sama.

"Ano sa, aku sudah mengingatkanmu berulangkali bahwa mengikuti jejak Zura itu muri dayo, muri. Aitsu wa yabai dakara sa. Pertama; dia itu teroris. Pekerjaannya terlalu bahaya untuk membina rumah tangga. Kedua; kondisi otaknya yang sekarang itu sudah rusak jadi dia tidak peka pada apa yang orang-orang di sekelilingnya katakan. Dia sudah bukan lagi Zura si anak baik dan penurut yang selalu duduk di bangku kelas paling depan"

Kamu terdiam. Berdiri disamping futon menatap kosong lantai.

"Wakaaattttttayo" Jawabmu lalu menggeser pintu kamar Gintoki sambil merengut kesal. Kau berjalan keluar dari kamar selesai menyiapkan futon dan kini menuju kamar mandi. "Kau malah semakin membuat moodku buruk tahu, dasar kuso tenpa cerewet"

Suara pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup. Membiarkan Gintoki sendirian dengan Jump-nya. Dan Kagura yang berisik melahap makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dengan si Zura itu. Dari dulu selalu saja 'Zura Zura Zura Zura' membuat telingaku panas. Ore wa miru yo" kata Gintoki lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali membalik halaman Jump dengan malas.

"Nani aru? (Y/N)-nee akan menikah dengan Gin-chan aru ka? Dia sudah membuang Zura di tempat pembuangan sampah aru ka? Akhirnya perasaan Gin-chan selama ini terbalaskan aru ka?" tanya Kagura bertubi-tubi dengan sisa nasi di pipinya.

"Anak kecil diam saja, habiskan makanmu"

"(Y/N)-nee menyiapkan futon dikamarmu karena kalian akan melakukan ****** sebelum menikah aru ka?" tanya Kagura lagi, kali ini mampu memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Gintoki.

Meskipun ia akan dengan senang hati membayangkan seperti apa kiranya melucuti pakaian (Y/N) di malam pertama 'jika' mereka menikah, tetap saja hal itu mustahil terjadi.

"Masaka... mana mungkin aku bisa tidur satu ruangan dengannya kalau aku tahu dia mencintai pria lain" kata Gintoki.

"Gin-chan pecundang aru. Masa kau kalah dengan Zura"

Perempatan syaraf langsung muncul di dahi Gintoki. Kalimat itu selalu diucapkan dua mantan temannya, si Urusai Tatsuma dan Bakasugi. Untung saja malam ini ia dalam mode malas bergerak jadi kepala Kagura terselamatkan dari jitakan si Shiroyasha.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi kau merendam tubuhmu di air panas sambil merenungkan banyak hal.

'Apa Zura berpikir sangat beresiko untuk memiliki kekasih? Memang benar dia ketua Joui, tapi apa salahnya dengan itu? Toh anggota yang lain juga memiliki anak istri. Toh aku juga bisa menjaga diri. Lagian kenapa sih dia harus memilih jalan hidup sebagai teroris!? Kenapa tidak hidup tentram seperti Gintoki!?'

"Zura Bakaaaaaaaa!" teriakanmu berhasil membuat mata Gintoki mengernyit karena lengkingan suara itu.

"Oi, jangan sampai kau membangunkan si kuso baba jika tidak ingin dia memukulmu dengan gagang sapu" balas Gintoki yang mengingatkanmu bahwa mereka masih satu bangunan dengan Otose.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Kagura sudah molor di dalam lemarinya dan kamu juga sudah masuk ke kamar Gintoki beberapa jam yang lalu setelah selesai mandi.

"Dia sudah tertidur?" tanya sosok Elizabeth yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan wajah Katsura di paruh penguinnya. Samarannya kali ini membuat mata Gintoki iritasi. Kenapa pula ketua Jouishishi itu harus menyamar? Gintoki sama sekali tidak tahu apa motivasi temannya itu karena tentu saja jika (Y/N) masih terbangun samarannya tetap akan ketahuan karena kamu pasti bisa mengenali suaranya.

"Begitulah" Kini Gintoki sudah duduk dengan satu kaki bersilah, ia menghadap Katsura bukan lagi menghadap manga favoritnya.

"Gintoki, aku mohon bantulah aku untuk meyakinkan (Y/N)..." kata Katsura to the point.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat kali ini.." Gintoki menguap. "Aku tidak tahu kau itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak peka, Zura. Tapi melihatnya yang seperti itu juga membuatku sakit tahu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali dia marah karenamu, kau tahu. Jika memang kau tak membutuhkannya-"

"—Aku mencintainya!" sanggah Katsura. "Aku juga mencintainya. Tapi..."

Katsura terdiam. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Jika bukan karena kau temanku aku pasti sudah membuatmu babak belur karena membuatnya menangis" nada suara Gintoki menjadi serius. "Aku tidak pernah setuju dia menyukaimu. Tapi aku jauh lebih benci jika yang jadi sainganku itu adalah Takasugi"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ia terluka karena berjalan di jalan yang sama denganku" jelas Katsura. "Aku mencintainya, rasanya sampai benar-benar sakit. Seperti dia sudah berada tepat didepanmu tapi kau tak bisa menggenggamnya"

"..." Gintoki tahu jelas perasaan itu.

"..."

"...Zura." Gintoki akhirnya angkat suara. "Dia bukan tipe yang dengan mudah tersandung jika mengikuti langkah kita" mata Gintoki menatap langit-langit rumah, mengingat masa lalu kalian.

Katsura ingat semuanya. Kalian sudah melewati banyak hal selama ini, bahkan perang dengan Amanto, dan kehilangan Sensei yang sama. Meski sosokmu terlihat lebih lembut sekarang bukan berarti tekad kuatmu hilang. Justru itu masih tersimpan dengan baik didalam sana.

"Dia bisa menjaga diri. Kalian berdua pasti akan baik-baik saja" Gintoki benci mengatakannya, tapi ia juga lega.

"Kita pernah kehilangan Sensei. Aku hanya tak mau (Y/N)—" Katsura menggertakkan giginya.

"—Oi Zura" Gintoki menyela. "Kau lupa ya masih ada aku disini. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bertanggung jawab akan keselamatannya? Aku tak akan membiarkan itu.." Gintoki menggumam.

"Gintoki..." Katsura menatap temannya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Benar juga, mengapa ia baru sadar hal itu? kamu punya Katsura dan juga Gintoki, keluarga terakhir yang akan melindungimu. Kau punya Elizabeth, Kagura, Shinpachi dan seluruh anggota Joui yang mendukung hubungan ketua mereka dengan perempuan sepertimu.

"Saa, katakan sendiri padanya sekarang" ucap Gintoki.

"Eh?" Katsura mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kepala Gintoki berkedik ke pintu kamarnya yang menampakkan sosokmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca mendengar ungkapan perasaan Katsura. Ktasura yang bagimu susah dimengerti, Katsura yang bagimu susah untuk ditebak, kini mengatakan semua isi hatinya.

"(Y/N).. -chan.." wajah Katsura langsung merah padam.

'Dia mendengar semuanya!? Maji de!?' teriak Katsura dalam hati.

"A-aku..." ia mulai tergagap.

Katsura mengangkat papan dan bicara seperti Elizabeth. 'Konbanwa (L/N)-dono'

Takk! Dengan gemas Gintoki menjitaknya. "Sudah telat untuk menyamar, kono boge"

"Apa itu benar?" tanyamu.

"H-he?" Katsura kembali serius.

"Tentang pernyataanmu sebelumnya. Apa itu benar?"

"H-hai. Su-su-suki dakara i-ika-nai de" gagap Katsura bak demam panggung. Wajahnya merah dan keringat bercucuran entah karena gugup atau karena kepanasan memakai kostum Elizabeth.

Kamu terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Perasaanmu campur aduk antara senang bercampur sedih.

"Ka-kamu tidak suka mendengarnya?" tanya Katsura. "(Y-Y/N) -chan.. katakan sesuatu.."

"Bejanjilah padaku" katamu. "Kau tidak akan melepaskanku" katamu sungguh-sungguh.

Katsura melepas jubah Elizabeth dan berjalan mendekatimu.

"Yakusoku." Katsura berdiri berhadapan denganmu. Matanya menatap lekat matamu. "Isshouni kaero" bisiknya.

Kurang dari tiga detik matamu langsung buram karena air mata. Akhirnya Katsura mau menerimamu di hidupnya. Kau itu terharu. Kau menunduk sambil terisak.

"Aku selalu menunggumu mengatakannya" rengekmu terharu.

'Aku juga' batin Katsura.

"Mou daijoubu desu" Katsura memelukmu erat. Tanpa diduga ia meraih dagumu dan mencium bibirmy yang terasa asin karena airmata. Tapi Katsura tak peduli, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu kapan momen seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Hai' hai' soko made!" Gintoki angkat suara dengan nada jengkel. "Apa kalian lupa masih ada aku disini? Jika sudah selesai sana cepat pulang! Biarkan aku merenungi nasibku disini" katanya seperti anak kecil.

Kau dan Katsura menatap Gintoki lalu saling pandang sambil tertawa pelan.

Maa, sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai, kan?

.

.

Owari

Review?


End file.
